


Wild Horses

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Izzy calls you while he's on tour.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute I wrote on the train the other day. School started this week and I don't know when I'll be able to post another fic, but hopefully soon!

Izzy was on tour. Again. This time you weren't able to join him as you had started a new job and you could do without the reputation as that one employee who is always on the road with the rockstar boyfriend. Besides, you had been more flexible when you'd worked as a private tutor and now you only had free time when the school holidays allowed it. You weren't one of those who led a luxurious life because their partner was rich. You preferred being independent over living off of someone else and insisted you work full-time again.

This tour seemed even longer than the others already because you were home alone with your dog and relied on regular phone calls, which were - thankfully - mostly during the day. Sometimes it would be noon where he was while you were just getting out of bed. Still, you somehow made it work and you trusted him enough that he wouldn't stir up some shit like he'd used to, so there was nothing to worry about. He was twenty-nine; he didn't need a babysitter.

You already missed him, even though he had only been away for a little more than a week.

You had just fallen asleep half an hour before the phone on your nightstand rang and you turned around in bed with a groan, answering the call.

"Hello?" you murmured, trying to hide your sleepiness.

_ "Hey love." _ The familiar voice on the other end made you feel awake all of a sudden. It was followed by a chuckle, which made the corners of your lips turn upwards.  _ "I'm sorry if I call you at 2am. I just want to hear your voice." _

You looked at the clock to check the time and to your surprise, he wasn't lying; it really was 2am and you had been grading students' homework until forty minutes ago. You let your head fall back on the pillow, pressing the receiver against your ear. "What time is it over there?"

_ "Eight in the morning. I've just gotten so used to being woken up by you and I… I missed it." _

Okay, that was sweet and you felt a little bit sorry for not coming with him this time, but only a little bit.

_ "I didn't wake you up, did I?" _ Izzy added when you didn't respond.

"I just went to bed, don't worry," you reassured him, leaving out the part of you literally just having fallen asleep shortly before he called.

_ "Oh… did you go out or something?" _ You thought you could notice his voice drop at the thought of you having fun with other people. He wasn't possessive, but he didn't like the idea of you meeting somebody else at a club with your friends, even more so if he wasn't present.

"No, I've been working on some stuff for Monday's lessons."

_ "Aw, okay. I told you you didn't have to work, baby," _ he sighed, but you could tell he didn't mean it in an accusatory way; he just wanted you to take care of yourself.

_ "Y'know, I really miss you. Do you miss me too?" _

You rolled your eyes. "Of course I do, idiot."

Izzy laughed.  _ "Just checking. Can you sleep without me warming the bed?" _

"Actually, not really," you replied truthfully. It only now came to your mind that maybe that was the reason you hadn't been able to get a lot of sleep since he'd left for the European leg of the tour and that it wasn't only the extra hours you often put in for your job.

_ "Okay, listen sweetheart. How about you make yourself a cup of tea, get cozy and I play guitar for you? I know it's not the same as me actually being with you, but maybe it helps you fall asleep," _ he suggested.

You smiled, getting up to shuffle into the kitchen. "Don't you have somewhere to be now?"

_ "Nope, I wouldn't have called you if I had. You know our phone calls can get pretty long." _

He wasn't wrong. They could last hours when you had enough to talk about, which was the case most of the time.

"You don't have to do this," you said, silently happy about his offer.

_ "Hm no, you're right." _ He paused.  _ "But I want to. You better thank me in advance because you are definitely going to fall asleep." _

You smiled. "I wish you were here."

_ "I'll be home in two weeks, baby. And then we'll have three months together!" _ Izzy sounded excited and you couldn't help but map out the next three months in your head. There were lots of things you'd been wanting to do for a while and it felt like his time off between the two legs of the tour was ideal for just that.

As the tea boiled, he told you about how he'd been, the cute souvenirs he bought you and how he couldn't wait to come home. You placed the cup on your bedside table and wrapped a fluffy blanket around yourself, settling into a comfortable position.

_ "Are you in bed now?" _ he asked.

You shifted and picked up the phone again, sipping on your tea. "Yeah."

_ "Okay, what song do you want me to start with?" _

"The Stones. Whatever you like."

_ "Why did I see that coming?" _ You could hear the smile in his voice. One of the things you had in common was your love for the Rolling Stones and he'd love playing their songs for you.

Izzy started strumming the opening chords of Wild Horses and you closed your eyes, imagining your boyfriend being here by your side instead of miles away. You smiled at the sound of him singing the lyrics. There was something about his voice that naturally soothed you. Perfect for things like this. You'd already loved the song for years, but hearing Izzy's version was always something special and you actually preferred it over the original. Maybe it was the personal factor, but he made it sound like it was written for you.

You tried your hardest not to fall asleep to hear him sing for you for as long as you could, but your mind constantly escaped for a short moment before you eventually drifted off to sleep. You couldn't remember Izzy asking if you were still awake. You only faintly heard him stop playing and whispering into the speaker.

_ "Goodnight angel. I love you." _


End file.
